We Could Happen
by Potato-san
Summary: "What are you doing?" Lucy asked. Instead of answering she was then assisted by Natsu towards a seat which was decorated by pink balloons. "This is my way of telling you I need you in my life."


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL NOR THE SONG THAT IS USED IN HERE. **

* * *

It was a sunny morning in Magnolia and Fairy Tail is still at its usual routine.

The fire dragon slayer fighting with the ice mage, the titania eating her favorite strawberry cake peacefully, the celestial mage reading books with the petite blue haired mage, the wind dragon slayer playing with Charle and Happy, while the others are either drinking booze or just merely sleeping or stalking.

"Lu-chan, wouldn't it be romantic if someone sings to you?" Levy asked so suddenly.

"Eh? Would it? Well, it would if the guy has a very nice voice…" Lucy nodded.

They continued chatting about being serenaded by a guy they like until our favorite pink haired dragon slayer came crashing to their tables.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelped barely dodging the crashing Natsu.

Natsu immediately looked up and saw Lucy and Levy.

"Ohh, Levy, Luce!" He beamed.

Lucy helped Natsu get up and dusted the dust particles on Natsu's vest.

"Mou…Be careful next time." Lucy pouted.

Levy's eyes suddenly sparkled for a moment and covered her mouth slightly in a teasing way.

"Lu-chan, I'll go ahead now and leave the two of you alone." She said and dashes her way out.

"Ehh!?" Lucy reached out but was too late and just sobbed.

"So, Luce, Did I disturbed you guys earlier?" Natsu sheepishly asked while scratching the back of his head.

"No. Not really. We were just talking about how it would feel like to be serenaded by a guy." Lucy sighed dreamily.

"I don't really get it but -" He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence for he was thrown away again by the ice mage's attack.

Lucy just sighed exasperatedly and just decided to go home for now and just come back later on.

* * *

Lucy was sitting peacefully inside her room when suddenly a wild knock was heard on her window.

"Luce! Hurry! There's trouble!" The blue exceed said in a hurry.

Lucy didn't quite get this so she opened the window and asked once again.

"What?"

"Natsu! Natsu he…" Happy getting paler and paler as seconds pass by. Not even finishing the sentence, Lucy exactly knew what's happening. Lucy grabbed her keys and dashed towards the door and ran across the streets.

* * *

She reached the guild's door and she hesitantly opened it.

Before she can even have the chance to do so, someone opened it and was greeted by the fire dragon slayer with a big, cheeky smile.

Lucy's eyes widened in surprise.

_"I'll hold the door  
please come in and just sit here for a while"_

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked.

Instead of answering she was then assisted by Natsu towards a seat which was decorated by pink balloons and was covered by a white cloth with ribbons and such on it.

She hesitantly sat on the chair and looked around seeing everyone standing on the sides.

She looked at Natsu again with questioning eyes but, Natsu continued singing with a big smile plastered on his face.

"This is my way of telling you  
I need you in my life"

Natsu pointed at Lucy at first and then he tapped his chest after a while.

Lucy blushed bright red after that.

_"It's so cold without your touch  
I've been dreaming way too much  
can we just turn this into reality"_

Natsu walked towards Lucy and held her hand tight before letting go and took a step backward.

"_Cuz I've been thinking 'bout you lately"_

Natsu pointed at Lucy again before tapping his head.

The guild members cheered for Natsu as Wendy, Asuka, and Charle walked towards Lucy with roses on their hands and gave it to Lucy.

"Umm…" Lucy squeaked out.

_"maybe you can save me  
from this crazy world we live in  
I know we could happen  
Cuz you know that I've been feeling you"_

Natsu continued singing while he combed Lucy's hair with his warm and big hands.

Lucy couldn't help but smile and at the same time get embarrassed for she was just wearing her simple tee-shirt because she thought something had happened to Natsu earlier when Happy knocked on her window.

_"Storms they will come but I know  
that the sun will shine again"_

Juvia made a little rain inside the guild but enough not to get them wet. Laxus too, made little thunderstorms but stopped after a few seconds.

Lucy giggled because of this since it was the first time Laxus helped them in this silly situation Natsu made.

_"she's my friend and she says  
that we belong together"_

Natsu puts an arm around Lucy's waist and swayed to the beat of the music, left and right.

"and I'll sing a song to break the ice  
just a smile from you would suffice"

Gray made a huge chunk of ice and made Natsu break the ice by kicking it with not much force. Lucy smiled at this, still bright red from all these.

_"it's not me being nice, girl this is real tonight"_

Natsu then pecked a kiss on Lucy's cheek and stepped back once again.

_"Cuz I've been thinking 'bout you lately  
maybe you can save me  
from this crazy world we live in  
I know we could happen cuz you know  
that I've been feeling you"_

Natsu pointed Lucy once again before tapping his head and made a heart motion with his fist, forming a flaming heart on mid-air.

Natsu paused for a moment and said…

_"I know you want me"_

The guild members cheered in unison while some of them clapped their hands simultaneously.

_"There's no other, there's no other love  
that I'd rather have, no"_

Natsu grabbed Lucy's arm making her stand beside him. Natsu then, put an arm over her shoulders and sang.

The other guild members formed many heart shapes with their powers, adding more romantic feels into the atmosphere.

_"There ain't no one, there ain't no one else  
I want you for myself"_

Natsu then hugged Lucy tight.

_"Cuz I've been thinking 'bout you lately  
maybe you can save me  
from this crazy world we live in  
I know we could happen cuz you know  
that I've been feeling you"_

Claps and cheers were heard all over the guild.

_"I know you want me"_

Natsu stole a kiss from Lucy's lips before continuing singing his heart's out.

_"Cuz I've been thinking 'bout you lately  
maybe you can save me  
from this crazy world we live in  
I know we could happen cuz you know  
that I've been feeling you"_

Natsu hugged Lucy once again before singing the last stanzas.

_"I know you want me, too  
I know you want me, too"_

They both sang together.

* * *

"So…that's how me and your father got together. Silly isn't it?" 36 year old Lucy giggled as she told her story for the nth time to her daughter.

"Daddy is sweet!" Luna hugged Natsu tightly and laughed.

"Of course, honey. What do you expect from the great 'ol me?" Natsu scoffed.

And they all laughed together happily.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL NOR THE SONG THAT IS USED IN HERE. **


End file.
